


The Rebel Leader's Engineer

by PurpleMoosePunch



Category: Bellamy Blake/Monty Green - Fandom
Genre: M/M, The 100 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 14:46:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6380488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleMoosePunch/pseuds/PurpleMoosePunch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I believe that there aren't nearly enough fanfics about Bellamy and Monty being together as there should be, so I decided to make one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Rebel Leader's Engineer

**Author's Note:**

> I'm an amateur writer, and I haven't seen The 100 in quite a while, so feel free to comment on any mishaps I make.

    Monty jolted suddenly in the chair he was currently seated on, he felt as if someone was  _tearing through him_ with their eyes, as if they had been for  _a while._ He hesitantly dragged his eyes up from the broken communication device he'd been working on, and glanced around, nearly falling from his seat as his own dark brown eyes met with an equally brown,  _intense_ , pair of deep chocolate eyes.

     "Bellamy, My God!", Monty choked out between labored breaths as he held his hand up to his rapidly beating heart, afraid that he might go into cardiac arrest and Clarke would beat him in his grave for dying because of such a stupid reason.

      Bellamy said nothing as he stalked towards Monty, his eyes narrowed onto Monty as if he was a starved man and Monty was a full course meal. Monty slowly arose from his seat and started to move towards the emergency exit hatch behind him, but just as his fingertips grazed the handle, Bellamy shot across the small space and captured Monty between his muscled biceps, leaving no room for escape.

       Monty let out a startled yelp and pushed against Bellamy's chest, feeling a little bit guilty for how long his hands lingered on the firm muscled hidden beneath the soft, worn cloth of the black shirt. Bellamy didn't budge. Monty raised his hands to push at his chest again, letting out a nervous chuckle," Bellamy, let's just solve whatever this is like civil adults,  okay?" He didn't get to remove his hands from Bellamy's chest, because this time, as soon as his hands touched Bellamy's covered chest, Bellamy crowded him further against the wall, and he barely had any time to register the sharp stinging pain of the emergency hatch's handle digging into his lower back before Bellamy had his hands underneath Monty's shirt, his thick, calloused fingers rubbing lightly up and down Monty's bare sides.

       Monty let out a soft moan at that, instinctively arching into the soothing, firm touch. Bellamy seemed to go a little wild at that – pulling Monty's legs around his waist and grinding his hips,  _hard_ into Monty's own; his and Monty's shirts were both slid from their bodies and Bellamy pressed their bare skin together with a groan from himself and Monty's high, winded moan – before gaining his self-control and backing away from Monty, almost regrettably, before he exited the small room, leaving with Monty's shirt and giving him no other choice but to leave with Bellamy's shirt on, ignoring the fact that it just barely hung on his shoulders and almost reached his knees.

     He started the short trek back to his and Jasper's tent, belatedly realizing that he had an erection, and he ended up awkwardly waddling there, completely unaware of the  __heated brown eyes _devouring_ the slight sway of his hips and the plump swell of his ass.


End file.
